Son
by RaichelOlin
Summary: The Cullen's thought they knew all about their histories. Until the day Brann Rowbin showed up and told them about a horrific history...that none of them knew about. Brann Rowbin the relative no one knew existed, yet the same one who ,eerily, knows so much about them.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Note: Contains implications of a young patient being sexually abused by much older doctor. No description.

Son

Prologue

May of 2012 that was when they came … a very odd looking group of vampires. Ten of them, six boys and four girls, a whole coven, and vegetarians at that. A whole coven of vegetarians here to see the Cullen's.

They all appeared to be of different nationalities. Two Russians; two Ukrainians; two Irish; one German; one Romanian; a Latvian and one American. They were also of different ages. The oldest two were about forty years old, one seemed about twenty- seven, another two were twenty, one was easily nineteen, two were seventeen and the youngest two could be no older than twelve.

"Greetings, Carlisle Cullen." The oldest man stated, extending his hand.

Carlisle took it. "Hello as well…"

"Kliment Popov." He answered. "We've all heard so much about you."

"Really." Carlisle responded. "If you don't mind me asking- Who are you ten?"

"Why we're the Franz Josef Coven." Kliment informed. "This is my wife Daina and these are the rest of our family… Olimpia Dalca, Hartwin Kasper, Ríon McEvin, Ivor McEvin, Kalyna Lagunov, Miloslav Ivanov, Zoya Lagunov and Brann Rowbin."

"Privet!" "Hallo!" "Dia Dhuit!" "Pryvit!" "Salut!" "Sveiki!" "Hello!" they all said in turn.

"Well this is my wife Esme." Carlisle replied, introducing in turn. "…And these are our children; Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen; Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Our daughter-in-law Bella and our granddaughter Renesmee."

The Cullen's each gave a greeting in turn…save for Rosalie,

"What brings you here?" Esme queried.

"Well, one of us is the son of one of yours."

This got a strange look from some of the Cullen's. So there was a long silence that followed.

"Is it Emmett?" Jasper questioned, partially for the reason of humor. "Those twins do possess an odd resemblance to him."

The twins best described as blonde Emmett's, Ivor and Ríon McEvin, shook their heads.

"You do have two children, Emmett." Brann Rowbin informed. He was a young man of about twenty-seven, with black hair and of about average height. "But, neither of those is us."

"I do!?" Emmett reacted.

"Yes, Daisy Saharris and Jonas Cottlins." Brann replied.

"Really, those last names do sound familiar." Rosalie practically slapped him as he said this. "But…how would you know about this."

"I see the past." Brann told. "Things, events that took place before now."

"You do…do you." Rosalie said sarcastically. "Where's your proof?"

Brann Rowbin frowned momentarily as if contemplating. Then he began. "Carlisle, he shouldn't have hit you like that." He put a hand on his shoulder."

Carlisle nodded.

"Esme, don't blame yourself." Brann stated.

This time it was Esme who put a hand on his shoulder. "Your mother shouldn't blame herself …and neither should you."

"Emmett, you were just a boy…who'd made some mistakes." Brann said. "But you're not that now…besides their mothers didn't resent you that much."

"Gee…thanks." Emmett replied then he added with a smile on his face. "…Relative."

"Bella, you did have a far less horrific human life than some of them did."

"So they do envy me."

"I can't tell you that- but still I don't think that's the case."

Brann said nothing to Edward he only stared.

Edward's eyes grew wide with shock.

Brann nodded.

Brann crouched down so that he was at Renesmee's level. "Hello, Nessie."

"Hello, Brann." She answered putting a hand against his cheek.

"How would you like to have some friends to play with?" he asked and Nessie nodded.

"Milo, Zoya, how about you two play with Nessie." Brann suggested. "Outside."

"We Shall." Miloslav "Milo" Ivanov agreed.

"Come on, Nessie." Zoya Lagunov called.

"Jasper, you are a far better person than you think you are." Brann told him.

Jasper Hale just stared at him. It wasn't an angry stare…just a stare with a hint of curiosity behind it. He appeared to be reading his emotions, trying to find out what his intentions were.

He said nothing and Brann didn't resent him for that.

"Rosalie… we knew each other as children. Did we not."

"Yeah… you had that creepy sister who could see the future." Rosalie responded.

"Eliza." Brann corrected. "You called us the 'freaky twins'. Behind our backs and to our faces."

"Well being sent down to Hawthorne, Mississippi, every summer to visit my grandmother…wasn't exactly my idea of fun." Rosalie replied.

"Perhaps you made it un-fun for yourself."

"Maybe-." Rosalie then realized what he was trying to do. "That only proves that you can remember…not that you're anything special. You're going to have to do better than that."

"Forgive me for saying this Rosalie, but, someday you're going to have to realize that there are worse men than Royce King III." Brann informed matter of factly.

"Why you Bastard!" Rosalie returned with anger.

"So my parents weren't in wedlock. But given the circumstances, I wouldn't-"

"I meant the other definition you idiot."

Brann merely stared at her.

"Your parents weren't married?" Edward asked even though he knew very well what the answer was.

"True- But frankly I'm glad they weren't." Brann paused momentarily. "My father was a monster."


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

"Franklyn Karters fathered thirty children. Two of which were my twin sister and I."

Rosalie coughed. "Thirty."

"Precisely. He wasn't exactly father of the year…or doctor of the year for that matter." Then he added. "Now Carlisle is."

"Thank you, Brann."

"How did he end up with so many children?" Emmett queried. "Besides the obvious."

"He was known to have ravished his patients."

Emmett shifted rather uncomfortably. "None of them were willing."

Edward shook his head for he knew the truth. Brann had told him…or rather he had read.

"He forced them all too…they were not willing participants."

Carlisle looked disgusted.

"Not even your mother?"

"Least of all her." Brann's voice was painfully sober. "She was fifteen… he was forty. He broke several of her bones even when she wasn't fighting."

Make that Carlisle looked revolted.

Emmett looked serious. "Was he a vampire?"

"I'm afraid not." Brann informed. "I was born in 1917 to a flesh and blood mother and a flesh and blood father. Though most would call the later a monster."

Brann looked at Edward for a second and he nodded.

Brann then approached Alice. "Um…Alice."

"Yes, Brann?"

If he had been a human he would have had tears in his eyes. "You're my-"

"I know." She said pulling him into an embrace.

Jasper simply stared.

Esme smiled briefly.

Carlisle appeared to do the same.

Bella looked shocked.

While Edward nodded.

All of Franz Josef Coven looked happy.

Emmett looked ready to welcome a new coven mate.

While Rosalie looked both surprised and guilty.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The majority of Franz Josef Coven had left to go exploreing in Canada at the request of Milo who despite his young age was their leader, the senior member, who had changed all of them. He had told most of his coven to go explore Canada and to report back to him in two monthes. And they had listened because they were just as courios as he was.

But Milo being the emphatic person he was had allowed Brann and Zoya to remain behind with him because he knew that they wanted to.

"You know I've always wanted a nephew." Emmett informed after beating Brann in arm wrestling for the fiftieth time.

"You have?" Brann questioned.

"Of course… don't you feel the same way, brother?" Emmett asked Edward.

"Not really." Edward admitted. "But, Brann seems like a great nephew."

"Thank you." Brann responded. "I don't believe that Jasper feels the same way, though."

"He's not your uncle." Emmett said.

"He's my step-father…but still I don't think that he likes me very much."

"Well I wouldn't say that he dislikes you…" Edward imparted. "… He's just not particularly fond of you."

"He's said eight words to me."

"He just has a different way of showing emotions." Emmett assured.

"They were "hello, Brann" and "I guess this makes us relatives."

"Like Emmett said, a different way of showing emotions." Edward admitted. "Personally I think that he borderlines on sociopath."

"Jasper is not a sociopath!" Brann objected. "He's nothing like my biological father."

"I didn't say he was…" Edward corrected. "Only that he borderlines."

"Like you don't!" Emmett explained.

"Like I was said Jasper just has a different way of expressing emotions." Edward stated. "Now about not talking to you… at least he hasn't hissed at you."

"He does like doing that."

"Or growled and or snarled."

"He likes doing that too." Emmett added. "Oh and for your information, Jasper does bite."

"I'll remember that." Brann stated. "What does it mean if he's not doing that?"

"That he doesn't see you as a threat." Edward answered. "He may not be particularly fond of you…but at least he knows that your intentions are good."

"In other words he doesn't feel the need to protect a certain person from you."

"Well at least he kind of trusts me," Brann said softly.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"I don't think that Jasper knows what to feel." Carlisle stated.

"I agree." Esme replied. "He just found out that he has a step-son, which came as a shock to all of us."

"I would have been just as shocking if it were Edward or Rosalie or any of them." Carlisle stated.

"Would it have been, I mean Brann informed all of us that Emmett had two children and only one person gave a reaction and that was Rosalie."

"Well Emmett admitted to having a wild adolescence so it wouldn't have…"

"Come as much of a shock." Esme finished.

"Exactly, whereas with Alice…"

"It's shocking."

"If it weren't for that vile, degrading, perverse, monster of a doctor." Carlisle informed with a calm rage that he didn't often possess. "Brann wouldn't exist."

Esme could tell that he was upset…he hadn't used those words separately in what seemed like forever and maybe it was. But one way or another she had never heard him use the in the same sentence, let alone to describe one person.

"Brann wasn't exaggerating when he said thirty children either. Sure ten of them were twins, three were even a set of triplets. That doesn't make it better though." Carlisle was painfully sober. "How many other girls were there that no one knows about? How many of them lived through it and died with it?"

"We may never know." Esme said softly.

"He makes me sick. Doctors are supposed to help people heal…not be 'playing doctor' with unwilling patients."

"He was a very sick man…one who belonged there more than most of the patients did." Esme imparted.

"All too true."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Let me just look at you for a second." Rosalie commanded. "I think I do see a physical resemblance." She admitted with a grin on her face. "You have the same black hair as over half the population."

"Rose-." Brann was cut off.

"The same ashen skin that sparkles in the sunlight."

"Really, Rosalie."

"Yes…the same skin I've seen in every vampire." Rosalie replied. "You have the same golden eyes, but then again so does every other vegetarian."

Brann just stared at her for a moment. "What proof do you want, Rosalie?" He questioned. "My birth certificate?"

"No, those can be easily faked."

"Then what would convince you?"

"Oh… I am convinced." Rosalie assured.

"Really."

"Of course." She reacted. "That doesn't mean I like you though."

"I believe that I already know why that is…" Brann admitted. "But I'd like to hear it from you first."

"You ruined her life."

Brann hadn't been expecting that. "I ruined her life."

"Wait, let me rephrase that." Rosalie stated. "You made her life a living underworld."

Brann looked at her somberly.

"Aren't you going to say something…say that he life was already like that before."

Finally Brann spoke. "What good would it do? Would it matter what I tell you…you wouldn't listen anyway."

Rosalie just stared at him.

"I'll take that as a no, it wouldn't matter." Brann responded. "Because that's not why you hate me. Is it?"

The same hard stare.

"Instead of hating the person you envy, you hate the person who makes you envious."

The cold hard stare.

Brann was just about to leave when he stopped and added. "In a way my sister and I did make her life better… in a sick little way." He informed. "The patients were always treated better when they were expecting. The one time they didn't starve…or get beaten daily… or experimented on. The one time they actually cared whether they lived or died."

The same emotionless stare.

"Wow, Rosalie." Brann responded as he was leaving. "Maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe you really don't care."


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

Emmett tossed the baseball to Brann, who threw it back left-handed.

They continued in this rhythm over and over again.

"Left- handiness must be genetic." Emmett stated.

Brann nodded. "My sister, Eliza, was a leftie two."

"So is, Alice, your mother."

Rowbin nodded once more.

"So, where did you learn how to throw?" Emmett queried.

"My adopted brother Doug Rowbin, taught me." Brann informed.

"Did you have a lot of adopted brothers?"

"No, just the one. We [Eliza and I] did have an adopted sister named Maxine though."

"Was she nice?"

"They all were very nice. Their parents treated us exactly the same as their own." Brann responded.

"How old were you when they adopted you?"

"We were only about a week old when Quintus and Leonna Rowbin adopted us."

"Wow, they sure didn't waste much time finding homes for the children." Emmett reacted.

"Well the nun-nurses worried a lot about corruption." Brann explained shaking his head briefly. "They figured that the sooner they got out of there, the less likely it was that the devil would take over their souls."

"Well, I personally think that the nurses belonged there themselves." Emmett joked.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"So who named you? Your Father?"

"I don't think he could have cared less."

"Your mother then?" Emmett asked.

Brann shook his head. "No, actually it was the apprentice of Dr. Franklyn Karters."

"Another pervert."

"No, Clemmett Maxwells was nothing like his trainer." Brann objected. "He hated everything that Dr. Karters did and stood for. Clemmett did not condone torture of any kind."

"He seems okay."

"He was better than okay. He was a great person." Brann was somber. "Someone who did all he could to help asylum patients."

Emmett was silent for a moment. "So he was the person who named you."

"Precisely. He decided that Eliza Ruth Brandon and Brann Elliot Brandon were good names."

"Brann from Brandon your mother's surname." Emmett was sober. "Now your name makes sense."

There was a long pause.

Then Emmett tossed the ball again. "Rosalie, really isn't that bad once you get to know her."

"No one is as bad as they appear to be." Brann responded. Not saying anything about the exceptions there always were. Nor the exceptions both of them knew there were.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Edward, thank you so much for clarifying what the word _ravish_ meant." Bella stated rather sarcastically.

"You didn't know what it meant?" Edward asked.

"Evidently not because I thought it meant overly extravagant."

"That'slavish, Bella,_ not _ravish_._" Edward responded. "Did that definition even make sense in the sentence?"

'I thought that something was off. That's why I looked it up."

"You couldn't infer."

"Well let me read you the definition and you decide if you should have told me." Bella stated. "Ravish. Verb. 1. to steel; to seize or take by force. 2. to abuse; to rape. ravished…ravishing…ravishment."

"Something tells me that it's not the first definition."

"In a way he did steel something from them." Edward informed. "But the second one is more correct."

"Brann's father was a rapist."

"Violator… Ravisher… Molester." Edward responded. "Abuser. They're all tantamount."

"Pedophile."

"No, Bella. That term applies only to children under twelve."

She looked at him strangely.

"It's a common mistake." Edward admitted. "But it matters very little what you call him."

"Edward, please tell me that Franklyn Karters was not the same person as Franklyn Brandon."

"No Bella, Brann's father was not his grandfather as well." Edward reacted. "Sure, he was slightly abusive but Franklyn Brandon wasn't incestive."

"Define slightly abusive."

"From what I read from their minds, slightly excessive hitting and slapping."

"What a lovely father." Bella muttered.

"Well, compared to Karters he was the perfect person who never did anything wrong." Edward imparted. "I don't approve of what he did, but, at least Brandon cared about her. Actually loved her. At least he felt guilty about what he did, so guilty that he couldn't live with himself. At least he was a passible person compared to Karters."

"Was Karters really so horrible?"

"Bella…horrible is putting it far more lightly than words could ever express."

"What did he do to her?"

Edward was painfully somber. "Things that are just too horrible to be said."

"Like what?'

"Bella…" His voice was firm. "Trust me you don't want to hear any of the things he did… and I really don't want to say them."

"I don't need to know."

"Exactly." Edward put an arm around her.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"_I am not my insolent brother." _The voice said, tauntingly_. "If you scream it will only hurt more."_

Alice threw the baseball, left-handed, back to Emmett who tossed it back again.

"_Why didn't you see me coming?"_

"_You did this to yourself! You asked for it!"_

"_Are the walls more interesting than me?"_

"_Would you rather look at the wall than look at me?"_

"_I love the way you cringe."_

"_You love me admit it."_

"_If you hated it you'd fight!"_

"_Don't you love the way it hurts?'_

"_I love girls like you…gentle…compliant…trusting."_

"_Admit it you like it."_

"_Maybe it will be like me."_

"Stop." Alice whispered.

Emmett caught the without even looking at it. He stared at her with a concerned look. "Stop what?" He asked.

Emmett couldn't hear the voices. They were only in her mind. The man who taunted her wasn't real- he didn't exist …anymore.

"Are you okay Al-?" Emmett questioned.

"I'm fine." She answered.

He didn't believe her, yet he didn't tell her that.

Emmett sat down on the fallen tree and motioned for Alice to sit down next to him.


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III

"Brann's a good kid- You should be proud."

"I am." Alice said softly without making eye contact.

Emmett put a hand on her shoulder. Alice cringed and he pulled his hand away.

"I'd like to tell you something."

"What is it, Emmett?"

"Remember when you and Jasper first joined us?" Emmett questioned and when she nodded he went on. "Well, you would always try to beat me at arm wrestling. Day after day you would always try-"

"And you would always win."

"Not always." Emmett responded. "One day you won."

"True."

"You know I let you win." He responded.

"I figured it."

"But do you know why I did it?" Emmett queried, when Alice gave no response he went on. "I did it because of how much you fought to beat me- no matter how many times I beat you. No matter what invective things our beloved Rosalie threw your way."

She was response less once more.

"And you reacted the same way you did now." Emmett replied. "I couldn't take it anymore, one day. I couldn't stand it – beating you. So I let you win." He informed. "You know why?"

Alice said nothing, but at least this time she looked at him.

"Because that's what brother's do." he put an arm around her and this time she didn't cringe. A brief smile touched her face.

The voice that had taunted her was silent if only for a minute.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Uncle Brann." Nessie called.

"Yes, Nessie." Brann returned responding to the name that Nessie had taken to calling him, despite the fact that it was incorrect. He figured it was better not to attempt to correct her.

"Zoya and Milo taught me an alphabet song." Nessie responded.

"They did…did they?" He looked to Zoya and Milo.

"Da (Да)." They mouthed in unison the yes.

"Okay, what is it?"

"You have to guess."

"Then could you sing it?"

The ten year old nodded. "Ah (А), Beh (Б), Veh (В), Geh (Г), Deh (Д), Yeh (Е), Yo (Ё), Zheh (Ж), Zeh (З), E (И), Ekratkah (Й), Kah (К), El (Л), Em (М), En (Н), Oh (О), Peh (П), Err (Р), Es (С), Teh (Т), OO (У), Ef (Ф), Khah (Х), Tseh (Ц), Cheh (Ч), Sheh (Ш), Shceh (Щ), Tryvokizna (Ъ), Eigh (Ы), Mykizna (Ь), Ea (Э), Yu (Ю), Ya (Я)."

"It's the Russian Alphabet."

"All thrity-three letters."

"Да, хорошии работа, мало один. (Yes, good job, little one)" Brann replied.

"Thank you, Uncle Brann."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Jasper had been standing at the window watching them, when Rosalie approached him.

"What do you want, Rosalie?"

"You despise her don't you?"

"Nessie?" Jasper queried without turning to look at her.

"No of course not. I was talking about Alice."

"Rosalie, why would I hate her?"

"She was involved with someone-"Jasper cut her off.

"I was involved with Maria _willingly,_ why would I hate someone who was involved _unwillingly_." He responded. "That would be like asking Emmett, if he hates you."

"That's different?"

"How so?"

"I don't have a ki-"

"Shut up, Rosalie! You know she didn't want Brann.'

"Well then, I know what your feelings towards Brann are."

"You know very well what I mean, Hale, and it has nothing to do with Brann or his sister." Jasper replied. "Only a monster."

"Define monster." Rosalie had not been expecting a response.

"Something all of us are, save for a rare few."

Rosalie stared out the same window as he was only from a distance.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was night and Jasper was alone outside, sitting on the porch steps. Flicking pebbles across the ground with his fingers. The majority of which went several feet.

This was where Brann found him.

Jasper didn't say anything as Rowbin sat down on the step next to him.

"The inability to understand when someone wants to be left alone must be genetic." Jasper said below his breath.

"I'll leave if you want to be alone." Brann responded preparing to leave.

"No, you can stay…" He said calmly. "I don't mind." Then he added softly. "You're not so bad."

"Neither are you."

"Really." Was his, terse, emotionless response.

"Of course not, you're not as bad as you think you are."

"How so?"

"You see yourself as a monster-." Brann responded meaning every word he said. "But you're not a monster. I've seen monsters and none of them are you."

Jasper shook his head.

"But, you're really not." Brann objected. "You do all you possibly can to be good. A real monster wouldn't do that."

"It's not enough."

"Maybe it is."

"It's not." Jasper answered. "She deserves better."

Brann was silent for several moments before responding sadly. "When will you realize that you are better?"

When Hale gave no reply, Brann continued. "You are a thousand times better than my father ever was."

There was no reply from Jasper once more.

"He didn't treat her human- he didn't treat her like a person." His tone was sober. "He treated her like a doll- an object- something he could do whatever cruel twisted things he wanted to."

Brann Rowbin watched as Jasper balled and un-balled his right hand. Making and unmaking a fist over and over again.

Until he finally broke the silence by asking. "What kind of things."

"Abuse." Was Brann's somber answer.

"I'd ask what kind." Jasper said ruefully. "But, I know that you weren't created in verbal abuse."

Brann nodded, he would be a fool to believe that.


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

"He reminds me of one of the monsters I killed." Edward explained.

Bella replied by asking. "Did you kill him?"

He shook his head. "I didn't end- Franklyn Karters- that sick excuse for a human's life."

"Then who?"

"Bella, all you need to know is that the man got what he deserved." Edward replied and after a brief pause he added. "If you must know, one of his patients- one of his victims killed him, drained his blood."

"Drained his blood." Bella repeated.

"Yes, Bella, she drained his blood."

"She?!"

"Karters only did that to girls." Edward answered a question other than the one she had asked.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

She stared at the blank grey walls trying to ignore the pain.

"I know you like it." He whispered sadistically into her ear. She hated it yet, she couldn't scream. It would hurt more if she did- but she could take the pain. She barely felt it anymore.

No one would care if she screamed- so it seemed. Would it even matter?

His hand was suddenly at her shoulder. She winced.

"I'm sorry I startled you," It was Esme. "Are you okay, Alice?"

"I'm fine." Alice responded.

"That's not the truth is it?" Esme sat down alongside her. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shifted uncomfortably.

"Honey, you can tell me." Esme responded. "You saw something?"

She was silent for a moment. "It wasn't a vision."

"You remember what he did to you."

"Only bits and pieces." Alice admitted somberly.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"You would never do that. To anyone." Brann stated, shaking his head briefly. "Especially no to someone you loved. You'd kill yourself before you hurt her like that."

"And I'd kill myself if I ever so much as thought of it."

"And you'd kill anyone who did."

"They'd suffer too." Jasper responded. "Speaking of which, Brann, is your father still alive?"

Brann shook his head. "He died in 1920."

"Well then, I hope that he suffered." Jasper raised his voice for the final part. "And I hope he still suffers."

"A vampire killed him."

"Brutally murdered and or tortured would have been better. But having his blood drained works."

"I would say that no one deserves that- if it were true. But maybe he did deserve it." Brann reacted. "I would say that he was a sociopath who never understood why what he did was wrong. But that really doesn't matter, dose it?"

"No, it doesn't." Jasper answered with calm cruelty. "Because I don't care."

"I didn't expect you to."

There was a long silence.

"Do you have any children?" Jasper questioned.

"Why do you ask?"

"You kind of remind me of Carlisle." Jasper responded. "You kind of act like him…and look like him."

"My father could have been Carlisle's twin- solely in appearances." Brann informed.

"Oh-." He paused before asking once more. "Well, do you have children?"

"Yes, my wife Michelle and I had three children." Brann Rowbin told.

"That's a nice odd number. What were their names?"

"Jonathon Tobias, Alice Leonna, and Clementine Francine."

"Francine- after her grandfather?"

"More after her great-grandfather Franklyn Brandon. Who at times was about as pure as city snow."

"He was physically abusive."

"Oh yeah." Brann answered. "But at least he had a conscience. Either way I'm not as forgiving as my sister Eliza, who was able to name her oldest son Franklyn. Maybe it wasn't so much after our father as it was after our grandfather. Who killed himself shortly after meeting us because he couldn't live with himself anymore."

"He was remorseful." Hale reacted. "For good reason."

"He felt like it was all his fault."

There was another long silence.

"Were you a solider?" Jasper questioned referring to his worn army looking jacket.

Brann nodded. "Lieutenant in the American army during World War II."

"Major in the confederate army during the Civil War." Jasper informed. "Nice to meet a fellow soldier." He extended his right hand.

And Brann accepted it.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Sometimes, I hear his voice." Alice stated. "Is that normal?"

"There are times when I hear Charles' voice, even after all these years." Esme replied.

This time she met her glance. "You do?"

"Yes." Esme put a hand on her shoulder. "I think it happens because the words stay with you more than all the violence."

Alice's voice was soft. "Words do hurt."

"They do, and the sad thing is that some people never realize that." Esme stated not referring to anyone person in particular.

"Words haunt you, more than almost anything."

"In more ways than one." Esme agreed.


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V

"Carlisle, Edward, what do you think about when I say that I touched someone?"

"That you either inspired them or…" Carlisle responded. "That you physically touched them on the arm perhaps."

"And you Edward?"

"Same."

"Well apparently, Rosalie has a much more disturbing definition of the word." Emmett informed. "She thinks it means…"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"You would never do that, Emmett." Jasper stated. "I know you wouldn't"

"You wouldn't either."

"I wonder what prompted, Rosalie to say that." Carlisle imparted.

"I don't think she meant it." Brann objected. "Angry people say things all the time that they don't mean."

"I think you're right, nephew." Emmett replied.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"I must be a horrible mother."

"He's a fine young man of physically twenty-seven. You must have done something right." Esme Imparted.

"The Rowbins must have done something right. Not just something, a lot of things." Alice responded. "And for that I have to thank them, I'm grateful for that."

Esme was silent.

"I don't even remember their birth, my own children's birth."

"You were just a scared little girl."

"I was fifteen." Alice corrected softly. "That's old enough to-"

"You were still a child." Esme imparted. "And one who had been very hurt, and not just physically."

"That's no-"

"You were sick." Esme replied somberly.

"In the mind." Alice uttered, then she added under her breath. "Insanity."

Esme shook her head. "No, Alice, honey, you were physically sick." She put a hand on her shoulder. "You had a fever. That's probably why you don't remember."

"Maybe." Alice reacted. "Still that's no ex-"

"It may not be an excuse, none of them are." Esme said. "Honey, but they are reasons."

Alice nodded agreeing.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"_You haven't changed a bit, Rosalie, when you were little you always hated the person who had something you couldn't have. And now you hate the person who has the one thing you can never have."_ Was what Brann should have said and he would have been right. But Rosalie would have hated him all the more.

"_Maybe I was wrong about you, maybe you really don't care."_ Was what Brann had actually said and it disturbed Rosalie all the more.

She heard Emmett sit down alongside her on the porch steps.

"Rose, you didn't mean what you said to me earlier right?" Emmett questioned.

"I'm sorry I accused you of being a molester."

"Apology accepted." He replied. "Did you mean it?"

"Sometimes I say what I don't mean." Rosalie informed. "Besides you would never do that, especially not to her."

"Do you despise Alice?" Emmett asked.

"I do, and every day I hate myself for it." Rosalie replied. "I'm so selfish."

"You're not selfish."

"Not selfish… I despise one of the few people who would never despise anyone. Over something that probably ruined her life."

"Brann and Eliza's birth did not ruin her life!" Emmett explained.

"I wasn't referring to them, I was talking about Karters."

"He didn't ruin her life, the sociopath destroyed her psychologically."

"You think I don't know that!"

Emmett was without a response.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm not a heartless bastard though." Rosalie admitted. "I do care. I may not be selfless but I do care."

"Of course."

"She's my sister, Emmett, one of the few people who actually wanted to be my friend." Rosalie responded. "I would have to be to most selfish person in the entire world not to care about what he did to her."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Aunt Alice?"

"Yes, Nessie."

"Aunt Alice, how are babies made?" Nessie queried.

"Well," Alice responded. "When two people are destined to have a baby. The stork will bring one."

"Don't they have to love each other?" The ten year old questioned.

She shook her head. "No, they don't have to … sometimes they don't."

"Why would a baby be born to two people who hate each other?" The little girl wondered.

"Well they don't hate each other, yet they don't love each other either." Was her answer.

"Do they hate the baby?"

"No, of course not. Sometimes the baby brings them closer together. Other times they are kept apart by other reasons."

"Like what."

"The Government."

Nessie looked at her strangely.

"Then there are those times when one of the parents, say the father, doesn't care about the child."

"Does the mother feel the same way?"

"No." Alice replies. "It's still her child and she loves him no matter what."

"That's kind of like what Uncle Emmett was saying."

"It is?"

"Yes, he told me that sometimes fathers hurt mothers and that sometimes the stork thinks that's love so he brings them a baby or two." Nessie told. "Is that true?"

"I'm afraid so." She was somber.

"It that what happened with my parents?" Nessie questioned.

"No. Your parents are two amazing people who loved each other very much before your birth." Alice answered. "And who love you more than they ever loved each other now."

"I love them two." Nessie responded and her aunt smiled at this.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"You're probably right." Emmett replied.

"But, I am selfish though. All these years I've been hating Royce for the horrible thing that he and his cronies did to me. When it really wasn't that horrible, was it?"

"Of course it was horrible, Rose."

"Nothing compared to what Karters did to her."

"Violation is violation, equally horrible and equally wrong."

"Oh please, Emmett, you don't really believe that do you?" Rosalie reacted.

"Well what Karters did is slightly more disturbing." He admitted.

"Slightly- the largest understatement in all of history."

"And maybe it is." Emmett agreed. "But, don't think that I don't know that."

"Of course you know- You're a good brother, I'm a horrible sister."

"No, a horrible sister wouldn't give a darn or keep on telling her how she asked for it." Emmett objected. "Just like a horrible mother is one who couldn't care less."

"You meant that last part for someone else, did you not?"

"Yes."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Carlisle was sitting on a chair reading, Ten Thousand Psychological Disorders, what he considered to be interesting read.

He didn't even look up when Alice approached him. "Have you ever heard of AwkBaHawk Syndrome?"

"No, I have not."

"Well its basically like forty different disorders, including Mania and Sadism, all mixed together."

"That's sounds crazy."

"Most of the things in this book are."

"Carlisle…" Alice started. "I killed him."

"What!?" He slammed the textbook shut right then.

"I killed him." She repeated.

He looked concerned. "In a vision?"

"No," Alice responded. "It was a very long time ago."

"When you were a newborn."

She nodded.

"Who was he?" Carlisle questioned even though he already had the feeling that he knew.

"He was his father…" Alice reacted. "And I killed him."


	7. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

"What is it Rosalie?"

"I was a horrible friend to Brann and Eliza." She responded. "Practically a bully."

Alice shook her head. "You were a child then."

"Is that all you're going to say."

She nodded.

"The fact that I was child then doesn't excuse anything." Rosalie responded. "It doesn't make anything right."

"You didn't know any better."

"That doesn't change anything."

"It does." Alice said.

Rosalie said nothing in response to that. "I've never understood why you were so nice to me." She stated. "I don't deserve it."

"You deserve it, you're not so bad."

"I'm a jerk."

"Only sometimes." Alice admitted. "A very rare sometimes."

"And you're a bit of a liar sometimes."

To her surprise Alice nodded.

And Rosalie didn't know what to say to that. "I'm a horrible sister, I never realized what he did to you."

"There's no way you could have known."

"I could have put two and two together. All this time you've shown signs of, in the way you act sometimes." Rosalie admitted. "I was just too blind to-."

"I didn't realize myself until Brann showed up."

"You don't remember, that only makes me feel worse."

"I do remember." Alice objected softly. "Parts of it."

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Rosalie put a hand on each of her shoulders and practically yelled at Alice, who flinched.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Rosalie stated, then added. "Is that why you didn't tell me."

She shook her head. "I didn't tell you because of what Royce did to you."

"What Royce did to me is nothing compared to what Karters did to you."

Alice tried to object but was stopped.

"I spent three months with a man who I thought loved me and in the end he betrayed me. Brutally assaulting me along with five of his friends." When she winced her sister put a hand on her shoulder. "You spent five years in an insane asylum, and if the physical torture wasn't bad enough that perverted man violated you and got you pregnant. Then he abused you in that way for the next four years."

There was a brief pause.

"Which story do you think is worse?"

Once again Rosalie cut her off.

"Mine is better and don't you dare deny it!" Rosalie explained. "You were fifteen for goodness sakes and he was a forty year old doctor. I may be selfish, but I would have to be the most selfish person in the world to think that my story was worse."

"You're not selfish."

"Really, the person I stare at in the mirror a thousand times a day, believes otherwise."

"You're just a little self-centered."

"Very much so."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"You don't know that I killed him do you?" She was sober.

"Killed who?" Rosalie questioned.

"Him…him- their father."

Rosalie just looked at her.

Alice responded seriously. "I killed Dr. Franklyn Karters."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Alice killed him." Bella explained, shocked.

Carlisle, Edward, and Brann appeared to nod in unison.

"But, Alice isn't a killer." Bella reacted.

"Bella, we're vampires." Edward answered emphasizing every word. "Every single one of us is a killer…each and every one."

"Just not of humans."

"We've all had our slip-ups." Emmett responded this time. "Even Esme."

They all nodded save for Bella.

Bella wanted to object but Carlisle spoke first.

"In a way you're all right, Alice really isn't the person that you'd define as being a killer." Carlisle responded. "Bella, she did kill humans in her early days though, yet I don't believe that she ever enjoyed it, not even a little bit."

Brann nodded as well as a few others.

"We've all had our slip-ups and none of us are proud of them." Carlisle continued. "Edward you are right as well. We all are killers, just not sadist ones."

"Meaning you don't torture humans." Bella responded.

"Unless, they're traitor ex-fiancé and co." Emmett reacted.

"Or abusive ex-husbands." Edward added.

"True." Carlisle agreed.

"Boys, no one deserves to be tortured." Esme replied.

"They did." The two boys said in unison to themselves.

"Alice did kill Karters." Carlisle stated. "But she only drained his blood, she didn't torture him."

"He deserved to be tortured." Jasper reacted. "He honestly did. He deserved to have his arms and legs broken, to bleed and bleed and never stop!"

Brann shook his head. "He was a sociopath, you could have tortured him for all eternity. But it wouldn't have mattered, he never would have understood why." He kept shaking his head. "It wouldn't matter.'

"I couldn't care less about that." Jasper responded. "Brann, I honestly couldn't."

"He deserved it more than anyone ever did." Brann agreed. "He just never knew it."

"No one deserves to be killed." Carlisle responded. "But nothing is absolute." Then he added ruefully. "Maybe just maybe Franklyn Karters did."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"The reason why I killed Royce was not the same reason why you killed Karters."

"How so?"

"My reason was solely revenge." Rosalie stated. "What was yours?"

"I had the feeling that he needed to be killed so that he couldn't hurt anyone." Alice replied then added softly. "Anymore."

Rosalie responded. "All I did was kill six men, who would probably have never hurt anyone else for as long as they lived. What you did was kill the man who'd been abusing girls in that way for over thirty years and was showing no signs of stopping."

Alice said nothing.

"All I did was kill, what you did was save a lot of little girls from being hurt the way you were." Rosalie informed. "I'm a killer, Alice, but you're a hero."

"I'm no hero." Alice responded.

"You are too."

"I'm not proud of what I did."

"So you feel guilty."

"Yes."

"But that's what makes you a hero." Rosalie stated. "You can kill all the bad guys in the world and take all the credit and never regret it- but that doesn't make you a hero that just makes you a cold hard killer. A hero is someone who often has just the opposite reaction."

"I do envy you Alice and it has nothing to do with Brann or Eliza." Rosalie realized. "I envy your character. How can you be so good after all the bad things it's brought you?"

"Would being bad bring good things?"

Rosalie was silent for several moments. "It worked for Rasputin. He was the most powerful man in all Russia…for a while."

"Until he was poisoned with cyanide, shot three times, and thrown in an icy river."

"True…so being bad doesn't always bring good things." Rosalie admitted. "You're still a whole lot better than I am."

"But, you are good, Rosalie."

"Sure and Carlisle went by Franklyn Karters in 1917."

"Rosalie Hale, how could you joke about something like that?!"

"To prove that I'm not good."

"But you're not that bad either." Alice responded. "You're really not."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Rosalie questioned. "Do you really think that's the truth?"

"Of course I do." Alice said. "You're my sister and I love you."

"I couldn't ask for a greater sister." She admitted. "I love you too."

They embraced.


	8. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

"Alice?"

"Yes, Edward."

"Nessie seems to think that two people don't have to love each other to have child to together." Edward said. "Was that your doing?"

Alice nodded and Edward just stared at her for a moment.

"I figured. You're a very suggestive person."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not angry. I know very well what you meant."

"She asked me how babies were made. What was I supposed to do give her the talk?"

"Better you than Emmett."

Alice smiled briefly at this. "No, I believe that, that is the parents' job."

"Try telling that to Bella." Edward informed. "She'll probably say that it is the aunt's job, and I don't mean Rosalie."

The smile faded. "I don't think that I could tell her. Sometimes a lie is better than a worse truth." Alice said wistfully. "If I could still believe that the stork brought babies…I would."

Edward just stared at her unsure of what to say in response. "So later is better than sooner."

"But too late is a thing. You don't want her to be too ignorant." Alice replied before adding in her thoughts. _"Like I was."_

Edward put a hand on his sister's arm, but said nothing…sometimes it was better not to.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Carlisle, why are men such monsters?" Edward questioned.

"Are all men monsters, my son?" Carlisle responded with questions. "And there not women who are monsters as well?"

"No and Yes." Edward admitted. "Why are some men such monsters?"

"Maybe it's something they are born with, or maybe it's something they develop over time." Carlisle answered. "Either way, people have wondered about that since the dawn of time…and to no avail."

"We may never know."

"As long as man walks the earth… there will never be an answer."

"So, we will never know."

Carlisle nodded somberly.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Am I anything like him?"

"Of course not." Alice responded. "Jasper, the only thing that you have in common is hair color."

"The same stupid blonde hair." Jasper said.

"It's not stupid." Alice replied honestly. "Blonde is a perfectly fine hair color."

"Is it really?"

She responded. "Of course."

Jasper gave no response.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Everything that he did to you." Jasper answered he was concerned.

She was silent for a moment.

"I've always been terrified of hurting you."

"You don't have to be." Alice told. "I'm not that breakable."

"You know what I mean."

"You know what I mean too."

"I do. Alice, you're the strongest I've ever met and the bravest one too." Jasper stated.

"You're all those things to me." Alice reacted. "And more."

"I love you, Alice."

"I love you, Jasper."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Why do such sweet, caring, people end up with such cruel sadists?" Emmett queried.

"Are we cruel sadists, brother?" Edward asked him.

"You know who I'm referring to." Emmett reacted. "Royce-."

"Charles." Carlisle suggested.

"Karters." Jasper added.

"James." Was Edward's.

Jasper then added. "Double."

"Mon Sterling." Brann said.

"The point is," Emmett stated. "Why? What drives people to do that?"

"Some people are born that way." Brann responded. "Others develop those tendencies over time."

"Maybe there's something inside of almost everyone that makes us do those things." Jasper suggested.

"They do say that monsters live inside of us." Carlisle admitted.

"I agree." Edward said.

"Maybe," Emmett started soberly. "Instead of asking who the monsters are, we should ask who's not."


	9. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Brann?" He asked his step-son.

"I don't think it would be completely correct to consider Franklyn Karters, my father, to be dead."

"Why not? Alice, your mother, my wife, killed him."

"She killed him physically, but, he's not entirely dead."

Jasper looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?"

Brann was sober. "Men like him don't die. They live forever, if only in or minds."

Jasper feared that he was right.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Brann?"

"What is it, Rosalie?"

"Really, no what is it Aunt Rosalie."

"Would you like me to call you Aunt Rosalie?" Brann questioned.

"Maybe not." Rosalie responded. "Anyway that's not why I wanted to talk to you."

"Then what is the reason?"

"Brann, I'm sorry that I accused you of making her life a living underworld." Rosalie responded. "You didn't do that, you were just a baby then, you had no control over it neither did Eliza. Now your father on the other hand, created a whole new definition of underworld."

"Well I wouldn't say that."

"Well, I would." She replied. "Anyway I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, Rosalie." Brann informed. "I'm sorry I accused you of not caring, I know that's not true."

"You had the right to say that, I deserved that." Rosalie admitted. "Just know that it's absolutely not true. I do care, I love my sister."

"I never thought you didn't."

"Which is why I had to apologize to you. The last thing we need is a family feud, especially after what happened with Irina."

"True."

"For the record, Brann, I don't hate you. You're father yes, you no." Rosalie imparted. "You're not so bad. In fact if I must have a nephew…I chose you."

"Thanks, you're not such a bad aunt either."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"I consider all of them to be my children." Carlisle informed. "Every single one of them."

"You consider yourself to be their father."

"Exactly." Carlisle responded. "Hence why I consider you to be my grandson."

"You do.'

"Yes, Brann," He responded. "You're my daughter's son, so that would make you my grandson."

"True, that would make you my grandfather."

"And Esme your grandmother."

There was a brief pause.

"The other day, your Uncle, Emmett asked if it made me feel old and I said that I was three hundred and seventy two years old."

"For a vampire that's young." Brann told.

"Yes, but it does make me feel old when they don't understand the words I'm using."

"That's okay." Brann said. "I've been living in Franz Josef Land an area of islands that are uninhabited, by humans that is, for the last seventy years. I'm not exactly that up to date on technology. The most technologically advanced thing that I remember was a radio the size of Renesmee."

"A lot of things have changed since then."

"It's like a completely different world."

"As your grandfather I promise to give you technology lessons."

"I would appreciate that."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Nessie was playing with Zoya and Milo.

Emmett and Jasper were tossing a baseball back and forth.

Bella and Rosalie were talking about who knows what.

Edward was trying to explain the whole thing to Jacob who had just returned from vacation, so he was very confused.

Brann was standing next to Alice.

"I love you, A- Mom." Brann told.

"I love you too, my son." Alice answered.  
They embraced and Jasper embraced both of them at once.

Most of the Cullen's smiled.

While Jacob… he just became more confused.


End file.
